I Got My Eyes On You
by Ghani-Chan
Summary: Ayame helps Sess after he is badly wounded. Why? What romantic antics will ensue? Read and find out! SessXAyame, hints of KagsXKouga. Rating for mild violence, language, and fluffies. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter One

_I Got My Eyes On You_

**Authoress Note: **Inuyasha is not mine. Ayame is a sort of out of character, sorry! I also put in that she was trained to be a priestess, and there will be a prequel to deal with that...hehehe.There is no Rin in this fic. It is SessXAyame, but there is slight KagsXKouga… I have strange affinities for weird pairings… I also like orange juice, so please R&R.

**PS: IF ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT A MARY-SUE IS, TELL ME PLZ!!!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ayame stared out at the moonlight clearing.

Kagome was there.

And Kouga.

They were whispering, but Ayame could still hear them with her youkai ears.

"Kagome, I want to be with you forever…" Kouga breathed in the human female's ear. She giggled. His hands slid from her shoulders, down her back…

Ayame turned away. She didn't want to see this. It was just like yesterday, when Kouga told her.

"_Kouga! I'm so happy to see you!" Ayameshouted while running toward the male wolf._

_She stopped a few feet away from him._

"_Kouga," Ayame asked, "What is she doing here?" _

_Kagome gave Ayame an icy stare. The red she-wolf glared back._

"_Ayame, we don't need to talk about this. Kagome is my mate, you're not." Kouga growled, annoyed._

"_No…" Ayame pleaded. _

_Kouga gave her a spiteful glance._

"_Ayame, we have nothing to talk about. Leave!" _

Tears pricked Ayame's green eyes. Just remembering how Kouga had talked to her hurt.

_Why had he said all those things? He promised…_ Ayame sniffed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Kouga looked back in her direction.

She could feel his eyes pierce her soul.

She knew she should run, never come back, but she wanted to see Kouga again, even after all he had done to her.

She slowly turned around.

He smiled at her.

Her tears started to intensify, rolling down her face in a stream.

_Turn and leave, Ayame, _she thought to herself.

She stayed, although she knew Kouga, how he never did anything softly. She stayed, although she knew somehow he could rip what little of herself was left away from her. She stayed and watched, although she knew he could hurt her even more.

_How's my second bitch? _He mouthed.

_Come down here when she's tired and you'll be first for a while…_

That was all Ayame could handle. She turned and ran.

She ran so fast that branches hitting her body cut into her skin, so fast that her feet were barely touching the ground…

She stopped and collapsed onto theearth, crying into the ground like she used to while she was waiting for Kouga to come backfor her.

_So long without love, _she thought through her sobs,_ keeping myself lonely for him._

Ayame stopped crying and regained her composure. She could swear she had heard something.

Ayame's fur prickled. She could feel something in the air, something cold.

She stood up quickly; her emerald eyes surveying the area.

The presence was getting nearer.

Ayame sniffed the air, she smelled dog.

She growled.

She was never one to pick a fight, she was trained to be a priestess after all, and they aren't usually the violent type, but she was still seething over Kouga.

"Show yourself!" she barked.

Nothing.

"You heard me, demon, I know your there!"

Sesshomaru stood still, his left leg was still weak where it had been bitten by another demon, but he could still kill this impudent young wolf without it.

He stepped out into the clearing.

The red she-wolf growled at him again. _She is strong, but reckless_, he thought, _I can see it in her eyes. _

Sesshomaru hissed.

She could feel a malicious energy coming off of him.

Ayame stepped back and drew her sword, _this isn't going to be easy, Ayame, _her mind scolded.

The silver dog youkai drew his first sword; he had two, and stared her down.

"I don't have to waste my energy on you, wench", Sesshomaru growled.

"You'll have a different tone when you're dead," Ayame snarled back as she lunged at him.

Normally Sesshomaru would have dodged such an attack, but he was wounded, and she was fast.

As their swords crashed together, their eyes met.

Ayame saw ice in Sesshomaru's, and he saw fire in her's.

The sound of their swords rang out over the forest.

They stayed locked together for about a minute, snarling and thirsting for blood.

The male demon jerked his head away from her, staring into the forest.

An arrow flew past Ayame, hitting a tree.

She spun around to see Kagome, bow drawn and preparing to fire again.

"Die Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she shot another arrow, this one hitting Sesshomaru in the side.

Kagome had punctured one of Sesshomaru's lungs, and he had collapsed, despite his strong demon endurance.

Ayame's eyes burned.

"Back off wench! This is my fight!" She spat at Kagome, who paid no attention.

Kagome sneered at her, and then walked away, her bow slung over her shoulder.

Ayame thought about following her, but decided against it.

_She's caused me enough trouble already._

Ayame looked back down at the collapsed demon, who was still gasping for breath.

"Well, Sesshomaru, if she wanted you dead, then you can't be all bad, can you?" She whispered as she bent over his side.

Even though she was tired, Ayame picked up the unconscious youkai and started to run.

**EndNote:** If any of you have started to read "Fair Creature" you know how bad I am at updating. But, lucky for you, I am going to be better about updates now.


	2. Chapter Two

**Authoress' note:** Sorry these chapters are so short. Inuyasha is not mine. Anyway, some comments from me to you—**1. **Kagome killing Sesshomaru was slightly out of character, I'm not going to say it's not, but I think she'd do it if she had the chance. **2.** For those of you who are thirsting for more action, hang in there! The story will probably get more action-y around the end. While you're waiting, enjoy the primitive surgery!

**CHAPTER 2**

Ayame slowed to a walk.

Although she was a demon, Sesshomaru's body was heavy against her lean frame and she needed to rest.

She stopped as a raindrop hit her nose.

Ayame surveyed the area for any caves they could rest in to wait out the rain.

She spotted some bushes that would commonly cover a cave opening, laid Sesshomaru down underneath a tree to avoid him getting wetter, and walked over to investigate.

_Well, what have we here, _she thought as she parted the bushes,_ an old demon's cave._

The cave had a high ceiling, and was pretty deep.

There were a few sacks of what, as far as Ayame could tell, was food along with lines of old herbs and roots on shelves that had been carved out of the cave walls.

Ayame sniffed at the roots, of which she could only recognize a few, and wrinkled her nose. _A necromancer was the last one here, judging from the smell. _

Ayame felt a little prickle of electricity as she walked out of the cave's mouth, so she looked back, but brushed it off as her imagination.

She jogged back over to Sesshomaru and rushed to bring him back into the cave, as the rain was falling harder.

She felt the same prick as she walked inside the cave, stronger this time.

Laying a still gasping for breath Sesshomaru down carefully, she glanced back through the cave's mouth.

Ayame's eyes widened as she saw a pale lavender light surge into the ground in a wide circle from the tree where Sesshomaru's blood had soaked into the dirt.

"Damn! A barrier!" Ayame thought out loud, and rushed outside to it.

She was to late to escape, as the barrier had already encircled the cave and the area around it.

She tentatively touched the pulsating light, and yelped as the jolt threw her backwards. Ripples of white light came out from where she had touched.

Ayame ran to another spot and did the same.

The jolt wasn't as powerful, but it still was strong.

She sighed.

She didn't have the energy to try to break it now, and she had Sesshomaru to care for.

Ayame took one last look at the barrier, then realizing that the rain was still coming through it, went back inside.

When she walked inside she heard Sesshomaru's weak cough, and rushed to his side.

She knelt down next to him and looked over his wound.

His wound was deep, and Kagome's arrow had burned around where it had pierced his side.

_There's a lot of blood loss, _she contemplated_, but if I make a poultice and wrap it up it will help._

On this note, Ayame stripped him down to his waist and checked out his wound further.

His side was still bleeding, and half of Kagome's arrow was still embedded in his flesh.

When Ayame touched it, Sesshomaru made a soft whimper and recoiled in pain.

"Poor thing," Ayame whispered as all the memory of him trying to kill her faded.

"This is going to hurt…I'm sorry," She softly said.

Ayame carefully grasped the arrow, trying to cause as little pain as possible.

She swallowed, and then ripped the arrow out in one motion.

Sesshomaru's eyes jerked open and his nails tore deep into his palms as he cried out in pain.

Ayame set the arrow down, and wiped her blood-covered hands off on her grey skirt.

She examined the wound and picked out a few slivers of wood from the splintered arrow.

Ayame tried to comfort him as best she could while she tried to stop the bleeding with a ripped piece of his kimono.

"It's alright…You'll be okay," she murmured as she tightened the makeshift bandage around his sides.

Sesshomaru's breathing was far from steady, and Ayame was worried he'd stop if she left his side.

He weakly turned his head to look at her before he closed his eyes.

Ayame panicked for a second, but then she listened closely and could still hear him breathing.

"You had me worried there, Sesshomaru," she sighed.

Ayame stood up and walked over to the shelves in the walls.

Choosing some herbs she knew were good for healing, she put them on the ground.

She went back to the shelves to find an empty jar for rainwater, and put it outside after she found one.

As she waited for the jar to collect water, she sat by Sesshomaru and stroked his silver hair.

He looked a lot different than the demon she had seen in the forest.

**End Note:** Yet again, sorry for the shortness.


End file.
